Bounded to Mercy
by Kasumi Yawa
Summary: ~*CHAPTER 4 NOW UP*~When a horrible magic act goes wrong, Serena and Darien find themselves handcuffed together. Will they survive? Read to find out!
1. Prolouge

Hey guys! What's up? I'm back with a new fic! I felt that my writing for Sailor Moon  
should continue. So here is a small fic. Hope you enjoy. It's a bit with humor and  
definitely romance. The first chapter is a bit small, but I hope you enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Bounded to Mercy  
  
Prolugue  
It was a Friday afternoon, but to me it felt like it was just slow torture.  
I looked forward for the weekend, however the day was dragging away. I lay my head   
on my desk as the teacher continued teaching. I was daydreaming, as usual,  
when my thoughts were interuppted by my teacher.   
  
"Serena? Serena?"   
  
I shot up in my seat, like a bullet. My teacher just shook her head and sighed.   
  
"If you're going to continue daydreaming in my class, I will see you after class in  
detention." She announced.  
  
I merely groaned and looked back down at my book.   
  
Two hours after school had ended and I had remained after school and had  
the lecture of the century from my teacher, I was walking toward the Arcade, where I  
was "supposed" to have met up with my friends.  
  
When I reached the Arcade, I breathed a sigh of relief. 'Finally somewhere  
I actually wanted to be.   
  
When I entered the Arcade, I looked around for familiar faces.  
I spotted Andrew and waved. I then spotted Darien, my nemisis, and arch   
enemy. I glared at his saucy grin.   
  
"Hi Andy," I said happily. I sat on a stool, and reached for the milkshake  
Andrew had set for me.   
  
"What? No hello for me, Meatball head?" Darien asked, grinning. I heard  
Andrew sigh. This was common when Darien and I were together. Yes, he was a   
hunky, yet mysterious guy. But no way would i ever be caught dead crushing and drooling   
over him, like my friend Raye did. He was a jerk and would always remain a jerk.   
  
I merely glared at him, and stuck my nose up in the air. I heard him chuckle,  
and I walked away. I decided to walk back home to not deal with such a nuisance,  
but unfortunately for me, Darien didn't seem finished with annoying me. He followed  
me out of the arcade. I suddenly got angry.  
  
"Don't you get the idea I don't want to talk to you!" I shouted. This seemed  
to amuse Darien.  
  
He smirked. "I finally got a response from you, Meatball head." I groaned.   
He wasn't going to stop anytime soon. As I turned the corner, with Darien still tagging   
along behind me, I saw a tall figure standing on a platform. He wore a black tuxedo and  
a top hat. He was holding up a wand. I realized it was a magician! A crowd began  
forming around the magician and I decided to see what was in store. Finally,   
something to brighten my mood. Oh, how wrong I was... 


	2. Chapter 1

Here's part 2. Hope you enjoy! Anyone want to send me an email   
or comment, send it to sunrays2525@yahoo.com.   
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Sailor Moon.   
Bounded to Mercy  
  
Chapter 1  
As I neared the magician, with Darien still following me, I   
could finaly hear what the mysterious magician was saying.  
  
"I, the Great Mysterio, have come from far to bring you  
the greatest wonders! Who shall be brave enough to step up and  
see what I, the Great Mysterio can do!" He proclaimed.  
  
"Great moron, is more like it," I heard Darien mutter.  
  
"Oh so you don't believe at all that he might have some  
magical powers?" I asked coldly.  
  
"As a matter of fact I don't," Darien answered.  
  
"That goes to show you how dull you are. You lack   
imagination and creativity!" I sneered.  
  
Darien seemed a bit ticked off.  
  
"What's sp imaginative and creatiive about a stupid  
magic trick? Can't you see Meatball head it's all fake?" Darien asked a bit   
loudly. Several people, inluding the Great Mysterio, had heard what   
Darien said, and stared at him. I couldn't believe what just happened.  
Why couldn't I be invisible! I blushed crimson red, as the Great Mysterio  
continued staring at us.  
  
"Ahh, a doubter! Well then young man, why don't you are your young  
companion come up!" The Great Mysterio suggested. I couldn't believe what   
was happening. Just great, because of Darien I might be cut in half, or  
even worse, made to disappear! I gulped and gazed at Darien. He looked at   
me, and grinned. His eyes told me he was determined to show me the whole  
magic act was a fake. He grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the platform.  
  
"Watch as I shall show all the greatest power of all!" The Great   
Mysterio announced.   
  
The crowd seemed intrigued as I looked down at them. The Great Mysterio  
grabbed my hand and Darien's and had us hold hands. Darien's hands were quite cold,  
opposed to my sweaty hands. I blushed since I never held a guy's hand before. However,  
I stopped blushing when I looked up to see Darien grinning at me with a saucy look in   
his eyes. I brought my attention at the Great Mysterio as he held up a purple hankerchief.  
He waved it in the air and slowly covered our hands. Suddenly, with a puff of smoke, I  
felt a cold metal ring slip onto my wrist. I gasped, so did Darien. The Great Mysterio  
looked at us and uncovered out hands. I looked down and saw that he had handcuffed  
my wrist to Darien's wrist. I was horrified! I didn't want to be stuck with Darien! I looked   
at Darien and he gave a look of surprise. I guess he was waiting to see what this   
feaky magician had in store.   
  
"As you can see, ladies and gentlemen, these to have been handcuffed.   
However, there is a catch!" The Great Mysterio announced. I looked at him   
for a moment.   
  
"There is no key that can unlatch this pair of hancuffs."  
  
"WHAT!" Darien shouted, "I DO NOT want to be handcuffed  
with Meatball head!"   
  
"As if I want to be!" I said, sticking out my tounge.   
  
The Great Mysterio laughed,"There is one way, however, the answer can  
be found amongest yourselves."  
  
I looked at this wacko and was about to punch him, but when I   
raised my hand, I realized my hand was being dragged down by Darien's   
hand. I groaned and began to cry.  
  
"This is not happening!" I wailed.  
  
"Serena, calm down, please." Darien said, trying to soothe my worries.   
I smiled thru my tears and we both turned toward the Great Mysterio.  
  
"I demand you let us go, or you got hell to pay!" Darien  
threatened. I had never heard him speak that way. I was impressed, but  
I didn't dare say anything.   
  
The Great Mysterio smiled, and clapped his hand. With a puff of  
smoke, the Great Mysterio vanished, and I remained handcuffed with Darien.  
  
I looked up at Darien's astonished look.   
  
"Where the hell did he run off to?" Darien demanded waving his arms.  
I cried out in pain, because my arm was swung so violently.  
  
"Sorry about that Serena."   
  
I nodded,"What are we going to do Darien?"  
  
"First thing is first, we cannot be seen in public like  
this." He said. I agreed with him. His left handcuffed hand grabbed my  
right wrist and he dragged me toward what looked like to his apartment.  
That's it for now. Tell me what you think! See ya! 


	3. Chapter 2

I'm baa-ck! And ready to update! Here's chapter 3 of "Bounded to Mercy." Thanks to my faithful reviewers. Continue with the awesome reviews!   
  
Disclaimer: Even if these are annoying, I missed writing them. *Looks at savings account* Does it look like I can afford to own Sailor Moon? Course not. That means I can't afford to get sued either. So here you go, no I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Bounded to Mercy  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Here I was. Handcuffed to my worst enemy, and worse there was no way to get the handcuffs off.   
  
Darien was muttering under his breath, all the while dragging me toward his apartment as fast as he could.  
  
"Can't you walk a little faster, Meatball head?" He asked crossly.  
  
I began to get angry.   
  
"Listen you jerk, first off your going way to fast and hurting my wrist. So you shouldn't be complaining. And second, do you think it's a good idea to go to your apartment? Can I really trust you?" I asked, knowing that would tick him off.   
  
I noticed his cheek twitching. I could tell he was trying his best to be patient. There was no reason not to trust him. Darien could be a jerk, but he never did anything to suggest he was a weirdo creep. But it was still funny to see him lose his cool.  
  
"If you have any better ideas, please go ahead and tell me otherwise. And I promise you, your the last thing I'd ever want to touch." He said with a disgusted face.  
  
That hurt, I don't know why, but that REALLY hurt. I remained quiet the rest of the way.   
  
Darien seemed to be thinking of a way to get the handcuffs off. We finally reached his apartment, and went up silently up the elevators and into his own place.   
  
I looked around. Not a bad place. And it was all nice and neat! Who would have thought a single guy like Darien would have a clean looking place!   
  
Darien seemed to still be in his own world and nearly pulled me down when he turned to go into what appeared to be his kitchen.  
  
"Ow! Watch it!" I said, rubbing my sore wrist.   
  
Darien jumped. He must have forgotten I was behind him, since I hadn't spoken a word since he snapped at me.  
  
"Ack, sorry Serena."   
  
I merely nodded and looked around, trying to avert my gaze away from his piercing blue eyes. Why did I start noticing his eyes? I mentally shrug off the thought.  
  
"Umm, Darien what are we going to do?" I asked.   
  
Darien shook his head. "I don't know. I really don't know."  
  
"What if we try a locksmith or something?" I suggested.   
  
Darien's eyes widened and he smiled. "Yeah, not a bad idea Meatball head!"   
  
"OK, let's get one thing straight. It's S-E-R-E-N-A. Let's say it together. SERENA. For the rest of the time I'm stuck with you, it's Serena."  
  
Darien chuckled. "All right, Serena. A temporary truce right?"   
  
"Right."  
  
He guided me toward the couch. He sat down, and I sat down next to him. He reached over and grabbed the phone. He called the locksmith. I sat there happily, waiting for Darien to arrange the locksmith to come and get these cuffs off. I sat back in my seat and sighed and looked toward Darien. He was busy trying to contact the locksmith, and wasn't aware I was observing him. He sure was cute.   
  
Where did that come from? I shook my head.   
  
Darien, Mr. Concieted Jerk? CUTE?  
  
I looked at him again and my heart nearly fluttered. Yes, he was cute. More like gorgoeus. I never looked at him like this before. I wasn't sure I was happy about it.  
  
I shook my head again and sat back up, as Darien slammed the phone down.  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
Darien sighed. "Looks like the locksmith is off for the weekend. The one in Juuban at least."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"I don't know Serena. We can't go out like this. I guess the safe thing to do is for you to stay here."   
  
"WHAT?! No way am I going to stay here an entire weekend! Not here with you!" I nearly shouted.  
  
"Serena, there's no other choice."  
  
"Well what about my parents? What should I tell them?"  
  
Darien thought for a moment. "Tell the your sleeping over a friend's house for the weekend and that you'll come back Monday afternoon after school. Then call one of your little friends and tell them to cover for you."  
  
I glared at him for the little friend comment. "Watch what you say about my friends. At least I have friends. You don't even have a social life."  
  
"I so do have a social life." He said a bit matter-of-factly.  
  
"Name one person you hang out with, and don't say Andrew." I added.  
  
He opened his mouth, then closed it again.   
  
"HA! Told ya!" I said happily.  
  
"Well I have a good excuse. I go to school in order to do something with my life. Unlike you. Your life is surrounded by food and comic books. That'll take you far in life. Ten, twenty years from now you'll be all alone, fat and unemployed."   
  
Now it was my turn to be speechless. My eyes stung with tears. I was NOT going to let him get to me. I was NOT going to cry in front of him. I turned my head and the tears slipped out.  
  
I heard Darien groan softly.  
  
"Oh, Serena--" He started.  
  
"No Darien. I think you said enough." I managed to say, before more tears slipped out and I began to sob.  
  
Darien comforted me, and let me cry on his shoulder.   
  
"I'm sorry Serena. I shouldn't have said that." He said softly. I just stood there in his arms, my face hidden in his shoulder. I looked up at him after awhile and my lips parted. He looked tenderly into my eyes. His face began to move closer to my face. I saw his lips, and slowly shut my eyes. That's when the phone rang. I gasped and Darien turned away from me blushing.   
  
"Ahem, I better get that." He said.  
  
I nodded and we walked over to the phone. I became aware that this handcuffed thing was not going to go easy. I took in a breath of air. My face felt damp and I felt hot. Either I was still angry, or feeling very flushed with the near kiss episode before.   
  
"Hey Andy." I heard Darien.   
  
I casually listened to his conversation. He didn't dare mention he was handcuffed to me, and I was pleased to see he was looking at me and our wrists with the corner of his eyes as he talked on with Andrew.  
  
I sighed when he finally hung up.   
  
"Darien, let me call my mom before it gets any later and she starts to worry."  
  
Darien nodded and gestured to the phone.  
  
I called my mom and told her I'd be staying over my friend, Molly's house, and would be coming home Monday afternoon. She seemd a bit surprised, but nevertheless enthusiastic over my plans. She told me to have a good time and to be careful. As I hung up the phone I smiled. I loved my mom so much, see could be so cool sometimes. Then I called Molly and told her to cover for me if my mom called. I asked her not to ask me why, just to trust me. Molly was a bit worried, but trusted me, nonetheless.  
  
I hung up and turned to face Darien. He had been staring at me, and I blushed. His face turned red.  
  
"Uh..are you hungry? I could make you something."  
  
Just then my stomach growled. He laughed. "I guess your stomach heard me."  
  
I smiled and walked with him into the kitchen.   
  
His kitchen was small, but still was neat as a pin. He managed to fit a small table with a couple of chairs.   
  
We managed to move around each other, as we made dinner. We sat next to each other and did the best to feed ourselves. It was a bit considering since Darien was right handed and that was the hand that was hancuffed to my left hand. I laughed as he tried to feed himself with his left hand, and missed.   
  
"Here let me help." I said, grabbing his fork and feeding him. I fed him silently as he looked at me with a passive look in his eyes. I was getting used to those blue eyes of his watching me tenderly. I wonder what he was thinking.   
  
We finally finished our meals and even did the dishes! Who would have thought a small task of washing dishes would be so difficult!  
  
"Why don't we watch some TV?" Darien suggested. I was about to nod my head in agreement, when I stopped.  
  
"What's the matter, Serena?"  
  
"Uh, Darien...I gotta go to the bathroom." I said.   
  
Here ya go! Watch out for more of "Bounded to Mercy." 


	4. Chapter 3

I'm so glad everyone enjoyed that last chapter. And the reviews were awesome! Keep reviewing! PLEASE!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.  
  
Bounded to Mercy  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By Kasumi Yawa  
  
"What?" Darien gawked at me.  
  
"I got to go to the bathroom."   
  
"This is not happening...This is not happening." Darien kept muttering under his breath.  
  
"Listen, bucko, it is happening, and guess what? I still have to go to the bathroom." I pointed out.  
  
"Can't you hold it in?" Darien asked.  
  
I glared at him. "For the whole weekend?"   
  
Darien groaned. "What do you suggest we do?"  
  
"How bout I go and use the bathroom and you turn around?"  
  
Darien looked at me as if I had told him I was from another world. Darien put his head in his head and shook his head.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening to me...me?!" He groaned.  
  
I couldn't help but smile at our situation. But then I rememeberd I still had to go to the bathroom.  
  
"C'mon, I don't have all day." I said dragging him toward his bathroom.  
  
We entered a spacious and yet again clean bathroom.   
  
"Ok, now turn around and don't you DARE look!" I threatened.  
  
Darien grumbled, but turned around. I sat down in order to pay my waterbill, and looked around.  
  
"You've got a nice bathroom." I started.  
  
Darien just nodded. After about 5 minutes, I had finished, still making sure Darien hadn't looked at all.   
  
"Are you done yet?" Darien asked impatiently.  
  
"As a matter of fact I am." I answered flushing the toilet.  
  
I moved toward the sink and dragged Darien's arm toward the sink as well. We were kind of getting used to being handcuffed to each other and moving about.  
  
"I hope you didn't peek."  
  
"Trust me Serena, I wouldn't have peeked, even if I wanted too." He said matter-of-factly.   
  
I looked up to smile at him and we began to stare at each other again.   
  
"Serena." He whispered.  
  
I closed my eyes waiting for Darien to close the gap between our lips. That's when the alarm went off. I heard Darien swear as I silently cursed at fate. Darien pulled me out and we heard a commotion out in the hall. We stepped outside, where the landlord was standing trying to enter another apartment.  
  
'What's the matter, Bob?" Darien asked.  
  
"Seems, Mrs. Rogers left her blow drier on again."   
  
Darien nodded.  
  
"Happened a couple of times." He explained to me.  
  
I just nodded my head and watched as Bob entered Mrs. Rogers' apartment and took care of the blow drier.  
  
Darien led me back into his apartment and looked around.  
  
"What should we do?" He asked.  
  
"How bout we watch some TV?" I suggested.   
  
"Not a bad idea." He answered as we settled in front of the tube.  
  
Nearly and hour later, I found myself wrapped around Darien, snuggled under his arm. He seemed content, and I was happy that he wasn't bothered by the fact we were cuddling. For a second, I closed my eyes and wished someone would hold me like this. I opened my eyes and my eyes connected with Darien's. He had been staring at me.   
  
"Serena, I want to kiss you." He announced.  
  
I was taken aback, because of how much I wanted him to kiss me.   
  
"But everytime I get close to you, we always get interuppted." He added.  
  
I nodded, and grabbed his head and brushed my lips against his. I was about to step back, when his hand cupped my cheek and deepened the kiss.   
  
"Mmm..." I managed to say as I tasted his sweet lips against mine. There was nothing innocent about the kiss as he pulled me closer.  
  
After, what felt like an eternity, we parted for air and I left my eyes closed. When I opened them, I noticed Darien was staring at me.  
  
"I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. You're still too young." He said.  
  
"What? What are you talking about? I was the one who kissed you?" I sputtered.  
  
Darien blinked for a second.  
  
"God help both of us." He said as he grabbed me again and kissed me leaving me breathless.  
  
This was pretty short. I know. More to come though. A whole weekend filled episode coming up! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
